ZaDr: Save Me
by DragonisNight
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Zim begins to feel differently about Dib. When Dib is nearly killed protecting Zim, what will he do? Will Zim leave him to die or take him along to Irk and set them on a path of heartache and jealousy? Can Zim really save Dib or will he be lost forever? Sorry but I suck at summaries. DISCLAIMER : I don't own Invader Zim. Only my OC Tai.


ZaDr *******Zim's POV*******  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM DIB-STINK! ZIM WILL DESTROY YOU!"

It was another day of me trying to take over this dirt ball of a planet,and stupid Dib-human interfering...again. I had him trapped down in my lab so he couldn't escape this time.

"SURRENDER DIB-WORM BABY, AND I MAY MAKE YOUR DEATH LESS PAINFUL!"

"Bull."

There! That had come from behind the large crate a few feet away. I jumped around the corner and pointed my laser gun at him. "HA! ZIM HAS YOU NOW!"I yelled excitedly.I had him right where I wanted him. He tried to get out of the way. On instinct i shot. All I heard was Dib's pained cry and something ripping before I was able to see what had happened. Dib was clutching his left shoulder as blood began to seep through the fabric of his trenchcoat. I had hit him. I had actually won!

"HA, PATHETIC HUMAN. I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM. NOW YOU SHALL BEG FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

Dib didn't say anything, but rather only made a few grunting noises. The fabric on his shoulder, that had only had a small spot of blood only moments ago, was now soaked along with the hand covering it. His face was drained of color and now he was breathing heavily.

"Dib-Human?"

I was getting confused now. What was happening? Dib fell to his knees and then to the floor. Red began to pool around his prone form.

"Dib!"

He turned his head towards me.  
"Zim," he rasped out in a whisper,"you finally got what what you wanted. You finally won."

With that, his head splashed into the ever growing puddle beneath him. The room was still and not a sound was made. The pained grunts and heavy breathing had stopped, making the room eerily silent. Dib lie unmoved in the middle of the stillness. "Dib...DIB HUMAN, GET UP NOW."Silence."DIB HUMAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

I fell to my knees as my vision began to blur. Dib wasn't playing any joke, he was dead. I had done it. This was what i wanted, so why did I feel as though I had just lost everything.

"STUPID WEAK HUMAN!" I sobbed out.

"DIIIIBBBBBB!"

******* Scene Change*******  
"AAAHHHHHHH!,Oof!"

Zim sat up on the floor where he had landed after falling out of the thing that the humans called a bed.

"WHAT,WHERE!"

Zim's rambling was cut short by the small robot that had been hiding in the corner of the room the whole time.

"Mastah, ur awake! U was movin' an' yellin whiles u's was sleepin!"

Zim held his head in his hands.

"Then it was a dream, Dib-human isn't dead?"

"PIGGY, whyre u in there!"

Gir ran over to the lab's entrance. That was the end of his helpfulness,or maybe not. Zim quickly dashed past Gir and into his lab. He was panting by the time he got to his computer.

"COMPUTER!"

A few seconds later he got a tired response.

"Yes?"

"ZIM DEMANDS TO SEE THE FEED FROM THE DIB'S HOME. SHOW ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Ok geeze, no need to shout."

The screen above flickered on with several windows showing live video of all different angles within Dib's room. Zim searched them all frantically for any sign of Dib. Dib was no where in sight. Zim stole a glance at the clock. It was nearly 2 and the latest he had ever stayed out was midnight.

"WHERE IS HE!"

Zim was beginning to panic and fear that it wasn't a dream when he heard footsteps approaching in the hall. The door was opened and quickly shut by none other than the boy in question. Dib had just gotten out of the shower and was in only clad in his boxers and a towel. Zim staired at the monitor a little more intently than was probably deemed appropriate. Realizing what he was doing,he was about to look away when something caught his attention. It was a rather nasty bruise

on his stomach. From his angle, Zim could see Dib front and back as the boy stared at his own reflection in his bedroom mirror while he dried his hair. When had he gotten that? Was he the one who gave it to Dib? He didn't remember landing any hits near there in their last battle. As he began looking over him with a critical eye, more cuts and scars began to appear. The part that disturbed him the most though was he noticed that the majority of them were not his doing."Where did he get those from. Surely no one other than me wishes to hurt the Dib-beast.

"Wait, why am I worrying about that filthy boy for? I'm not. For all I care, he can die."

His voice had wavered on the word die. He knew it was a lie. Whether he liked it or not, he cared for the human more than he'd admit. Dib at this point was dressed and headed for bed. Tomorrow was the last day of Hi skool, so Zim shut it down the moniter and did the same. He didn't have to since irkens only needed two hours of sleep, but he was afraid of what might happen if he let his mind wander after the events of the night. He laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Zim tried to act normal and yet avoided Dib like the plague. He was trying to avoid those strange feelings like the ones he had felt the night before. This was the last day that he would ever be at the vile place called Hi Skool. Dib noticed the alien's avoidence of him and got suspiscious. He confronted Zim at lunch. Dib ran up to Zim who was sitting at a table by himself.

"Zim, I'm onto your plan and I will stop you!"

Zim looked up tiredly at his enemy and held his head in his hands.

"Dib-human, Zim does not have the time nor energy to fight now. Can you just leave or be silent."

He sounded just as tired as he looked. Dib was taken a back by his enemies strange behavior. After battling internally for a moment, he took the seat across from the alien. Zim didn't make any acknowledgement of his presence.

"So," Dib started awkwardly, "What's wrong with you? You've beenacting wierd lately."

"WHAT, NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE GREAT ZIM!" Dib gave him a look that said "you're lying." Zim sighed and went back to sounding tired.

"Why do you even care? You hate Zim."

Dib looked at his hands wringing nervously.

"I don't hate you really. I just fight you to save the planet."

Zim looked up curiously at the human across from him.

"Why do you do it anyway? Protect them, I mean, they do nothing but call you crazy and ridicule

you. Why would you protect them?"

Dib looked taken a back yet again.

"Well, uhh. Ya know, I'm not entirely sure anymore. All I've done for them, and they all just hate me and treat me like dirt."

"Well, I don't exactly hate you. You're the only human who I can tolerate in the slightest."

"Um thanks, I think."

"I'll still fight you and concer this dirt clod of a planet!"

Dib smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

After a few moments of peaceful silence,Dib spoke up.

"Do you realize we not only talked, but had a civilized conversation, and nothing got blown up or destroyed in the process?"

Zim chuckled.

"Indeed, it must really be the end of the world."

The two let out a small shared laugh until the end of lunch bell interupted them. Dib stretched and shuffled out of his seat.

"Well Zim, I'ts actually been fun, wierd, but fun none the less."

"Yes it has."

Zim got up as well.

"Zim will see you later."

Zim quickly walked off to his next class. So, the Dib did not hate him like he had previously thought and was questioning his loyalties. Maybe he could get the genius on his side. All he needed was for something dramatic to change his mind. Zim was thinking of ways to do so later while he was walking home. Unfortunately for him, at that moment he happened to run into two of the school's most feared bullies. He fell back on his butt with an oomf.

"Hey you, think you can just walk into us and get away with it?"

Zim tried to get out of one of the bully's grip on his shirt.

"STUPID HUMAN, RELEASE ZIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Or what?!" The boy holding Zim off the ground replied.

"ZIM WILL HARM YOU FILTHY CREATURES WITH HIS PAK LEGS!"

The boys laughed at him.  
"Oh, he is so gonna get it now!"

Zim pulled out his pack legs. There was only one problem, the legs wouldn't deploy. A single beep filled Zim with absolute terror. That beep meant that his PAK was updating. It meant he was helpless. He cringed and closed his eyes as he saw the fist draw back, readying to strike.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The cry rang out and Zim was suddenly on the floor again. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dib standing between him and the bullies, one of which now sported a bloody nose.

"You're a dead man Dib, you worthless freak!"

Dib leaned back towards Zim and whispered. "Zim, run."  
"What?"

The bully got off the ground.

"Zim,run."

Dib was getting frantic.

"But if i leave then..."

Dib interupted him as the bully charged.

"I SAID RUN!"

Zim knew that Dib's tone left no room for argument. In a panic, he quickly ran from the scene, just as the first punch was thrown. Zim ran as fast as he could to his base.

"COMPUTER! GET ZIM THE MOBILE CRUISER AND GIR NOW!"

The computer was shocked by the serious and paniced tone in his masters voice. In a matter of seconds,he was in the cruiser with Gir, speeding off towards Dib.

"Whater we doin!"

"Gir for once in your life please do what you're told."

The cruiser landed a few feet away from the now horrid scene. The bullies were hurt bad, but Dib was being beaten into the ground. Zim grabbed Gir.

"Please Gir, Save him,Please!" Zim pleaded in absolute sobs to his tiny robot.

He cried out in relief when his small eyes glowed the tell-tale red color.

"Yes Sir!"

He charged out into the fight and promptly knocked thd two bullies out. His eyes turned blue again and he began to look at Dib.

"Mary?"

There was no response. Zim ran over and nearly gagged at the sight before him. Dib was beaten beyond recognition. Besides the abundence of fresh wounds and broken bones, his glasses were shattered and he was even missing an eye. The other was damaged beyond repair. He feared that the bloody mess was no longer alive.

"Zim?"

His head lolled to the side and tears leaked out of the eye he still had.

"I, I can't see or move."

His head dropped again as the alley fell silent. Zim quickly felt for a pulse. He was alive, but only just. He picked up the broken form as Gir helped him into the passenger side.

"Gir, drive quickly!"

Gir tried to slow the trickle of his tears as the cruiser pulled up and he drove to the base. Zim clutched the boy tightly to his chest.

"Hold on Dib, please just hang on."

As soon as the cruiser arrived, Zim ran Dib into his lab and delicately placed him in the healing chamber. After he calibrated it to the human, the tube began to fill with a thick liquid all the way

over his oxygen mask and his hair. The computer's voice boomed through the room.

"What Happened?!"

"He tried to protect me."

The computer didn't respond.

"Can I have the damage report?"

The Computer hesitsted.

"Sir, are you sure you can handl..."

"GIVE IT TO ZIM NOW!"

The computer complied. Zim nearly cried as he saw the chart. Besises the eyes and severe physical damage, Dib also had severe internal damage, bleeding, and his spine was even broken by his neck.

"That explains why he could feel nothing. Can he be healed?"

"Yes,though several scars will be left, he will be healed within a month with full vision and mobility."

Zim clenched his fists.

"THE HUMANS WILL PAY FOR THIS! COMPUTER, LAUNCH ATTACK Z3ALPHA!"

*******One Month Later*******  
Dib slowly came into consciousness slowly. Where am I. What hap...Dib's mind froze as the memories of the fight flooded back to him. He moved his arms and was relieved that they did indeed move. What am I floating in? There was only one way to answer his questions and that was to open his eyes. He was so scared that when he did he would see nothing but the darkness that is being blind. His sight was the most important thing to him as a scientist. Please god, don't let me be blind. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked away the blearyness until they slowly focused and he was able to see his hands at his sides. He tried to yell in joy, but the mask on his face reminded him that he was floating in goo and had no idea where. He looked up at his surroundings and tried to stay calm. Aliens in lab coats with goggles and clipboards surrounded him. They stared at him. Somewhere to the side he saw drills and other aliens of the same species being cut open on tables. Dib cried out and began flailing in utter terror. His vital monitors were going wild and beeping loudly. In his panicing, Dib managed to knock the mask that supplied hiz oxygen off his face. Another siren like beep went off as Dib was desperately trying to get air. Zim ran into the room faster than he had ever ran before. The sirens had him running to where his old enemy was currently flailing. Zim was quick to press the buttons to release the boy without even waiting for the liquid to drain. Dib was left gasping for air in a pool of the goo on the floor. He was still shaking,

terrified of the aliens that still surrounded him. Zim quickly dropped to the floor and pulled the trembling form close.

"Dib? It's Zim, you're ok. Shhhh, you're safe."

Dib peeled his eyes open to look at the irken who was now slowly rocking him.

"Z..Z..Zim?"

His voice was strained from not being used in a while and fear.

"Yes Dib, it's me."

Dib's eyes rolled as he promptly passed out. Zim picked up the boy,now cradled to his chest,and aimed a terrible glare towards the ones with the clipboards. They shook under ths heated glare they were recieving from their enraged tallest. You see, due to the chemicals and other factors he had been exposed to on earth, Zim had sprung up in height. Even though he was the same height as Dib, he towered over the old tallests enough to over throw them. What was surprising was that Zim's hard times on earth had turned him into one of the best leaders of the Irken Empire yet.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DIB-LOVE?!"

In the last month, after the defeat of earth, Zim had been in the medical chamber, of where he now resided in the council housing, every day to check on Dib's progress. In that time, he had come to realize and accept his new found feelings and affection towards his ex-foe. The group spoke in unison.(a/n- like those creepy twins that say "come play with us". all at the exact same time. anyone else besides me do that? XD)

"We tried to inspect him when he awoke, but he paniced and managed to knock his mask off."

"SILENCE! NO WONDER HE FREAKED OUT, HE WOKE TO ALL OF YOU STARING AT HIM IN THIS HORRID LOOKING ROOM! WHY DID NO ONE TELL HIM WHAT WAS GOING ON?!"

"We were waiting for you, please forgive us, mercy!"

They all coward away from him. Zim huffed.

"Don't let it happen again!"

We won't our tallest. Thank you for sparing us!"

The goons quickly got back to work. Zim was one of the few, if not only, tallest to ever show mercy and lack of malice towards his subjects. He would love nothing more than to hurt those ignorant fools, but something deep down in his sqeedily spooch him that his Dib wouldn't approve. He chuckled to himself. If only Dib knew the amount of control he and thise topaz eyes had over poor

Zim. He carefully shifted the bundle in his arms to open the door to his rooms, then to the bedroom. It was quite simple in design. The walls were a plum purple color while the curtains were magenta. Around also was a cherry wood dresser and set of tables. In the center of the room was a cherry wood canopy bed. While the curtains were red, the covers and sheets were the same dark magenta as the curtains. Zim had gone all out to lavish and spoil the boy of his dreams. The comforter of the large round bed was down, and the sheets were made of the highest silk thread count he could find. It was like sleeping on a cloud. Zim grabbed a pink, fluffy towel from the bathroom, and made quick work of drying Dib off and puting his his boxer-clad form under the deliciously soft covers. Zim changed and joined him. He slipped an arm around the human and pulled him up against his chest were his head now rested. Zim sqeezed him tightly and let his eyes flutter shut. Now this he could get used to, so much better than fighting.

Dib slowly came to for the scond time. He was so warm and content. When had his sheets become so luxorious? The sun wasn't in his eyes, so it must still be early. What made him stop was the silence. His home was never quiet. Where the cars on their way to work? Where was Gaz with her Game Slave? Memories flooded back again. He snapped his eyes open. Where was he now? His vision was filled with smuges of pink and purple blurs. Something warm behind him shifted. SOMETHING WAS IN THE BED WITH HIM! His mind went to the wierd creatures with clipboards. When part of it came forwarf and clasped at his middle, he yelped and fell out of the bed and onto the floor. He hit his head on the table next to it.

"ow"

Zim heard the noise and sat up straight. As soon as the source was revealed to be a paniced Dib rubbing his head on the floor, he lept up. All Dib saw was a green tinted blob coming at him. It was one of them! Dib paniced even more. He swung at the thing infront of him.

"No, don't hurt me! Please!"

Zim caught his flailing wrists and tried to still him.

"Dib, DIB! STOP THIS AT ONCE! IT'S ZIM

"Zim?"

Dib's flailing ceased. He looked up at the alien that still held his wrists in his claws.

"Wh...wha...where are we?"

"We are on my home planet. I became the tallest upon my return."

"Why would they make you tallest. Wait, more importantly, why am I here?"

"I'm taller than anyone else here and after the destruction of earth, the choice was obvious. As for you, you were taken from the mud ball before its destruction out of respect for your efforts."

"No...NO! There is no way you defeated earth!"

"Reeeaaalllyyy, I assure you it's true. It was easy once you were gone."

Zim's bragging was cut short. His smirk was dropped the moment he saw the blank and blurry-eyed face on the human in his grasp, muttering quietly.

"Gone, It's all gone. Gaz, Dad...They're...gone...the only people who ever cared about me...and they're gone. Gaz..."

The tears slowly slipped down his cheek. Dib suddenly shot up and tried to wrestle his wrists from the aliens grasp.

"LET ME GO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Zim froze at the word "monster". Dib hated him. He had hurt the one person he cared for. The second Dib got free, he ran.

"Dib! Wait, come back here! DIB!"

Dib didn't turn back. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get away from Zim. Zim panted, out of breath, as he stopped in a corridor. He frantically searched for Dib, but he was no where to be seen. Dib ducked behind a post on one of the indoor streets. He was pretty sure he'd lost Zim. He looked around. He was utterly lost. Dib wandered around the streets. If he didn't know any better, he would say that it was just like he was home. The streets were lined with stores, restaurants, and anything else you could think of. His glum attitude forgotten, Dib decided to explore. Flowers in the bushes were sniffed with vigor. Strange pets, that almost looked like cars and dogs, were being walked. This planet was basically a cool, clean, and futuristic version of earth. The only thing that set him at unease was the strage looks he was recieving. All of the irkens would take one glance at his bare and PAK-less back, and look away in disgust. When he turned the corner, Dib slammed into something hard. After a quick stumble, he looked to see what hit him. An Irken soldier looked down at him from his perch on his PAK legs. Dib made a moveto run, but was quickly snatched up from the ground by one of the PAK legs.

"Hey, let me go!"

Dib saw stars as a leg brought a blow to the side of the head.

"QUIET ALIEN SCUM. YOU WILL BE SILENT AND FOLLOW ME BACK TO THE SLAVE HOLDING CELLS!"

The soldier carried a now dazed Dib towards a set of cages.

"PUT THE BOY DOWN!"

Zim stormed up to the soldier who immediately saluted and set Dib down. Dib stumbled for the second time that day. He fell over before slowly dragging himself back to his shakey feet.

"Sir, I was escorting this escaped alien back to the slave quarters."

"SILENCE! This is not an escaped slave. He's my royal consultant. He was merely exploring his new home which is not illegal. How dare you strike one of your superiors!"

"I didn't know, I swear my tallest. Please forgive my ignorance."

"Leave now! Make sure you spread the word. Dib is off limits!"

"Yes my tallest. Thank you my tallest."

The soldier ran away in fear. Zim looked at Dib who was now clutching his cheek. Zim carefully walked over to him. He moved his hand away and lifted his chin to inspect the damage. It was hard to tell how bad it was with his face and eyes still red and puffy from crying. Zim grabbed Dib's hand and began to walk away from the scene.

"I don't think it's too bad so I'll just give you some ice. How about we get you some clothes too?"

Dib's face was burning in embarassment. In all of his running, he had failed to notice that he was still only clad in boxers. When they got back to the rooms, Zim released Dib's hand and sat him down on what appeared to be the sofa. Zim returned from the kitchen with an ice bag in hand. He carefully pressed it to his cheek, then switching so that Dib could hold it. He went into the bedroom to retrieve the boys new clothes with Dib following behind. Dib sat on the bed while Zim rummaged in the closet.

"Here, put these on."

A pile of fabric was tossed into his lap. He examined them slightly before shrugging and putting them on. Dib looked in the mirror on the wall. He was now wearing a crimson shirt with Zim's symbol, black skinny jeans with a chain, a red belt, and crimson shoes to match. Black fingerless gloves completed the look. Dib looked to where Zim was throwing his old clothing away.

"NO!"

Dib launched at him and snatched his coat from the pile. He put his old trademark jacket on and clutched it tight. Over the years it had been altered to fit the growing boy. Now it went only to about his waist.

"The jacket stays! It..." Dib sighed."My...mother gave it to me."

Zim perked up. The human had never mentioned a mother. He had never see one either now that he thought of it.

"She died when i was only three. I didn't know her for long,but what I remember of her is wonderful. She gave me this for my birthday. She said she was going to get the cake from the store. A drunk driver flipped her car. I waited all night for her because I didn't know yet. I didn't know she was dead."

Dib sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Zim patted his back.

"Well she gave birth to you, so she must have been wonderful."

Both boys looked away, flushed with embarassment. They sat in awkward silence until Dib's stomach grumbling loudly. He blushed even more.

"Hungry? How about we go to Foodcourtia for lunch, then I can show you around?"

Dib nodded. Zim lead Dib to his voot cruiser and the two rode to their destination in silence.  
The two hopped out and went up to a counter. While Zim began grabbing things quickly, Dib could only look at everything warely. Zim noticed his hesitation and found it amusing. He swatted Dib's hand away from the food and began to put food on Dib's plate for him. Dib began to whine.

"Ziiiiiiiiim. I can get my own f..."

"Quiet you have no idea what of this you would like."

Dib pouted.

"I do too!"

"Really, than why are you holding a fruit that is poisonous and would potentially kill a human like you?"

Dib dropped the fruit as if it had burned him. Zim laughed at the poor boy. He paid for their food and dragged Dib off to a booth. Dib still looked uneasy as he poked his food in the seat across from Zim.

"Oh, would you just eat it already! I promise you'll like it!"

"How do I know it won't kill me?"

"Why would I go through all of the trouble to save you from dying in that alley if I was just going to kill you?"

Dib looked down at his plate sullenly, and began to eat his food silently. Zim mentally face palmed. Why had he brought up painful memories for his Dib? They were doing so well. Zim was startled when said boy spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Dib looked up from his plate and met Zim's eyes.

"Why did you help me? You could have left me there to die and still conquered the earth without ever having to bother with me. So why didn't you?"

The statement hit him hard. He knew why he had done what he had done. He cared for the other boy, but he couldn't tell him that, not yet at least. He scrambled for another answer.

"It was only right. You did save me, so I repaid the favor. I told you earlier that I didn't hate you, and rather respected your efforts. That answer your question?"

"Uh, yeah." *awkward silence "So...How come you're not talking in third person as much?"

It wasn't much of a start, but it was still a start.

"I only do that to sound intimidating or when I get really upset."

"Oh. How do you clean yourself here if there is no water?"

"That's easy you..."

The two chatted for a while as they ate. They decided to go back to their rooms after lunch. At about 5, Zim tossed a bundle of clothing at Dib who was reading on the couch.

"Zim...You made me lose my page!"

"Change into that. We are going to a party."

Dib perked up.

"What party?"

"A party is being held in honor of my conquest and position as the new tallest. We need to leave in ten minutes, so hurry."

Dib quickly tossed on the new clothes and looked in the mirror. He basically was wearing the invert of his earlier outfit. He had on a black shirt with Zim's symbol in red, crimson jeans with a black belt, and black shoes with red trim. Zim pulled something out of a box and motioned him over. He clipped what appeared to be two black studded braclets with Zim's personal symbol onto his wrists. Next he held out what appeared to be a matching collar.

"What the hell is that?!"

Zim attempted to put it on his neck.

"It's to show the others that you are mine."

Dib slapped away the thing furiously.

"NO, I am NOT some kind of pet to you!"

"I know! All this is meant to do is to let others know that you are my companion and that they are not to touch or harm you. It's to protect you. If they think you are just a randomly unclaimed alien, they will drag you off and do unspeakable things, even kill you. Now please, put the damn thing on!"

Dib simply nodded as the collar was fastened at the back. He was still terrified of these aliens due to the events here so far. Zim tosseled his hair and he calmed down a bit.

"Calm down Dib. I promise that as long as you keep these on your person and as long I am still breathing, I won't let anything happen to you."

The tension in Dib's body melted away and he let a small smile curl on his lips. The two walked the whole way in silence. Soon they arrived at a large ball room. Purple and magenta decorations covered the room and swung as the loud, blaring music made even the air vibrate. The room was packed with irkens dancing, drinking, and just having fun in general. Every one gave Zim a quick congraduatory shout before returning to their previous activities. Zim looked back at Dib.

"So, what do ya think?"

Dib smiled widely.

"It's just like a rave back on earth. Minus the glow sticks and party drugs of course."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Zim, so nice to see you."

Zim cringed at the voice. This went unnoticed by Dib who was looking at the newcomer warely. A female irken, about a foot shorter than himself, walked right up to Zim with a suductive smile. Even though she was quite beauitiful, her purple-eyed gaze made Dib's stomach churn unpleasantly. She pressed herself against Zim like she was glued.

"Hello Zim, Did you miss me, cause i most certainly missed you."

"Of course, Millie. Have you met my friend Dib?"

Millie looked at Dib with disgust evident in her eyes. Dib didn't like nor trust this girl. She knew Zim though, so he had to be nice. He didn't see Zim's cringe earlier. Dib stuck his hand out with a fake smile across his face.

"Hi, I'm Dib."

Millie looked at his hand as if it was diseased. She made no move to shake the offered hand.

"Millie. So Zim, I was thinking we should get together some time and...catch up."

Millie handed Zim a slip of paper with her phone number on it. She gave him a wink and after throwing a " See ya later" over her shoulder, Millie walked back into the crowd. Dib was pissed. A voice in his head told him that he was jealous, but he just shoved it aside. Zim could see that something was wrong with Dib, though he couldn't put a finger on it.

He was about to ask what was wrong, when a set of irken girls charged over and caught Zim in a death grip. Zim smiled and hugged back.

"Zim! Oh we missed you so much! Video calls were not enough."

"Sorry, but I'm here now. Girls, this is Dib. Dib, This is Scarlet and Heidi."

The moment Zim acknowledged him, Dib's anger disapated. Dib looked at the two alien girls. Scarlet was about a head shorter than Dib. She had piercing red eyes to match her name perfectly. Heidi was about 4 inches shorter than Scarlet. Dib was immediately fascinated by her. He had never seen another irken like her. Irkens had pink, red, or purple eyes and slightly bent antennae. Heidi had bright blue eyes, like Gir, and curled antennae. She seemed really odd and out of place, and yet, Dib was sure that she would be someone that he would trust in a heartbeat. Scarlet smiled mischeviously.

"Oh, so this is the one that you...mmpff."

Scarlet's mouth had been frantically covered by both Zim and Heidi. Both glared at her. Dib was left to wonder what she was going to say. Heidi scolded Scarlet before smiling and walking over to shake Dib's hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I apologise for my mate's rude behavior."

"Mate?"

"Yeah, Scarlet is my lover. I can understand if that bothers you."

"NO, no, not at all! In fact, I'm more relieved than anything. I was afraid of being shunned for my own sexual preference here. I'm actually bi."

Scarlet looked at Zim and smiled evily again.

"Reeeeaaally. You hear that Zim?"

Dib looked at Zim, nervously waiting for his only friend's reaction. Zim looked angry. Dib was heartbroken. There went his only friendship not only here, but ever all because he had to opened his big mouth. Dib looked up at at the group with tears on the brink of falling from his eyes.

"I see. Please excuse me."

Dib turned and fled into the crowd just as the tears began to fall down his was startled by the action. A slap to both Scarlet's and Zim's heads drew their attention to a not-so-happy Heidi. She looked disappointedly at them and a held her forehead in one hand.

"Scarlet, this needs to stop. You make trouble for everyone, even our friends. We'll deal with that later. Our first priority is Dib. Zim, you are so dense sometimes. You wanna know what just happened here? Dib saw you're anger at Scarlet and thought it was directed at him due to his recent confession. I know you didn't mean to, but you really hurt his feelings"

Zim looked guilty and sadly in the direction Dib had run off to. He tried to follow his tormented friend, but Heidi held him back.

"No Zim. He needs to be comforted by someone he feels doesn't hate him for his preference. Seeing you would only scare him off again. I'll get him. Everything will be ok. I promise."

Heidi gave him a quick squeeze before running off after Dib. Dib was hiding against one of the back walls. He clutched his heart tightly. Why does this always happen? Why does this hurt so much worse than before? He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Heidi looked up at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Can we talk?"

Dib nodded sullenly.

"First of all," Heidi paused to thump the back of Dib's head," You're an idiot."

" Ow, what was that for? Whatdaya mean I'm an idiot?"

"You assume too much. Zim wasn't mad at you, but at what Scarlet said. She was just taunting him and it made him mad. She was teasing him because he is bi as well. Most irkens are either gay or bi too. Now, can we stop with the tears and head back?"

Her smile was contagious. Dib smiled and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. The two started to head back towards the rest of their group with joined hands. Heidi stopped just short of

the others and pulled Dib down so she could whisper in his ear.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener."

Dib nodded happily. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Dib, pinning his arms as well as his middle. He was about to panic until he heard the voice of the person holding him.

"I'm sorry Dib. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Zim let up on his grip enough for Dib to turn his head. The alien had his antennae drooped like a scolded puppy's ears. Dib tried not to laugh at how pathetic the invader looked, and instead only smiled.

" Nah, it's cool. It was just a big, stupid misunderstanding. I'm fine, promise."

Dib shoved the invader playfully.

"Would you like to dance Dib?"

Dib's face flushed as Zim began to pull him onto the dance floor. He tried weakly to protest.

"Ziiiim, I don't know how to dance! I'll look so stupid"

"No you won't. No one would ever dare to do anything to hurt your feelings, unless they have a wish to deal with me. Just relax and let the music move you."

Zim yanked Dib over to him as a techno beat pulsed through the room. Dib gulped loudly as he looked at all the other irkens dancing around them. After a bit of hesitation, he joined Zim, dancing with the music. Two songs later and Dib was dancing with almost no hesitation. After his nerves had worn off, he had let loose and began dancing with Zim care free. The song ended as Zim and Dib stood to take a five second breather. Dib froze as the next song began to play. It was a slow song and all the people on the floor now were swaying with a partner. Zim smiled at Dib and pulled the earth boy closer. Dib was shocked out of his thoughts by the sudden movement. His face flushed as he tried to get out of Zim's embrace, fully embarressed.

"Zim what are you... I can't...!"

"Dib, relax. Just put your arms around my neck and sway back and forth."

Zim guided Dib's arms around his neck before placing his own hands on the boys hips. Though they had an awkward start, the two fell into a calm and smooth tempo quickly. Dib lowered his head and rested it on Zim's shoulder. Scarlet and Heidi passed by in their own dance. Heidi mouthed to Zim "You're doing great. You two would make a nice couple". Zim gave her a nod in thanks. The song ended too soon. Dib didn't pull up, out of his position, for a while after the song was over. The two looked at each other awkwardly. They were broken from their trance by a smaller irken who began

to drag Zim to the stage.

"My tallest, you are needed on the stage for your introduction to the people!"

Zim looked back at Dib apologetically, and promised to be back soon. Dib nodded in understanding. Dib retreated to a back wall to wait for Zim. Heidi ran over and hugged the boy moments later.

"OOOH DIB! You and Zim looked soooo cute back there. I don't think that I have ever seen Zim look so content in my life!"

Dib blushed at her attention. She smiled at him like she knew something that he didn't.

"Uh, thank you. It was just a dance."

Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say Dib."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure hun, Scarlet shouldn't mind."

The two danced until Zim's speech came on. By the time he finished, Dib was seated at one of the tables, nearly half asleep. Zim smiled at the boy and brushed his bangs back. He pulled the human boy into his arms bridal style.

"I'm going to take him back to our rooms now."

Heidi and Scarlet smiled and waved good-bye from the corner where they were cuddling. Zim carried Dib back into the bedroom they shared and changed the still sleeping boy into red pj pants. Zim placed Dib under the covers and the human quickly curled around his form. Zim smiled and petted his hair again. Content, he quickly joined his human in the blissfulness know as sleep.

Dib moved his arm around the bed. In his groggy state, he searched absent mindedly for a body next to him. He quickly sat up to look around when he realized there was no such thing in the bed. Zim was no where in sight and the room was deadly silent. He was about to get up when his hand brushed against something on the other side of the bed. He drew his hand back to reveal a neatly scrawled note. Dib scanned over its contents.

"Dear Dib-Love,  
Sorry I was not here when you awoke. There are extremely vital issues that I need to tend to. I'll be home around six. I love you. Happy Anniversary!  
- Your loving mate,  
Zim "

Dib smiled at the note. He picked up the rose that was next to the note and inhaled the sweet aroma. A black rose, his favorite, Zim knew him well. He subconsciously rubbed the the tatoo on his neck that marked him as Zim's. Two months. It had been two months since that ball. Two months since he had finally kissed him. Two months since Zim had taken Dib as his mate. These past months had been pure bliss for Dib. He caressed his belly absent mindedly. Today was the day. Dib was going to tell Zim. The last few weeks, Dib had been sick every morning. He had been hiding it from Zim, hoping it was a bug that would pass. After two weeks, he had finally was concerned enough to have heidi escort him to a doctor who was familiar with human anatomy. Wasn't he in shock to find that he wasn't sick, but pregnant! Dib had actually taken to the news quite well. He'd always wanted kids and now he could have them with Zim, the one he loved, and not with some girl. Heidi had been told he was fine as he swore the doctor into secrecy. He was waiting until their two month anniversary to tell him. He got up and looked at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon. He had been sleeping longer now with the baby. He took a quick shower, then changed into some sweats and a loose t-shirt. He sighed as he tightend the drawstrings. He would need new clothes soon. Even his loose clothes were beginning to fit snuggly. He was about to head for the kitchen, when he heard the door open. Zim must be home early as a surprise! He ran towards the door.

"Ziiim you're-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't Zim at the door. It was someone he was less than happy to see.

"Millie! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Millie's lips curled in an evil smirk.

"Dib, you've become a pest and pests must be dealt with."

Dib felt something slam into his his neck. He fell to the floor, paralized for the moment as he began to loose consciousness. Millie leaned in close to his ear.

"Zim is mine."

Dib promptly passed out.

******* Later at 6 *******  
Zim walked into the door right on time. In his hands were flowers and a small velvet box. Inside the box, a silver ring with an enscription, and a lone red stone was was tucked away. Zim was extremely nervous. What if Dib said no? No, Dib wouldn't do that! Zim smiled brightly and closed the door.

"Dib, I'm home!"

Nothing. Zim yelled louder.

"Dib!"

He was met with silence. Zim began to feel a little uneasy. Dib should have come to greet him, or at least shouted a response back. Zim searched the front rooms and the kitchen. Still, there was no sign of his beloved. AH, the bedroom! Zim set the items on the table and walked over to the doorway that led to said room. In the bed, he saw a large lump. Found him! Zim jumped onto the bed onto the figure.

"Ha, found you my Dib!"

Zim stopped his hugging and frowned. The lump had been nothing more than a few misleading pillows. He began to worry. Where was Dib? He pulled out his communicator and called Heidi and Scarlet. Dib usually spent the day with them, but today Scarlet was sick. That was why Dib was on his own today. Heidi's holligram self appeared next to him.

"Is Dib there? Did he come over to check on Scarlet?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why, is he missing?"

"I don't know. He isn't here. He usually would leave a-" *crackle*

Zim picked up his foot to see what he'd stepped on. He bent down and picked up the slightly crumpled piece of paper up off the floor. He read over it and his facial expression quickly changed. Heidi looked over at him, now concerned for her friend.

"What does it say?"

Zim clutched the paper tightly in his now shaking hands.

"He left me! He left me and ran away."

Zim tossed the paper angrily to the floor. The now seething irken didn't even notice Heidi retrieving said paper. He was so enraged and hurt.

"HOW COULD HE!"

Zim slammed one of the coffee tables over, smashing a vase.

"HOW COULD DIB HURT ZIM SO!"

According to the letter, Dib had only been getting close to Zim to hurt him one last time. He had caused him the worst pain imaginable. He had said he had never loved Zim and had taken off into space. Heidi slapped him square in the stumbled, startled at the hollogram's audacity.

"He didn't!"

"But the note-"

"FORGET THE NOTE! It's not Dib who wrote this. My senses tell me so a d you know they are never wrong."

It was true. Heidi had a special gift. That was why her eyes were blue. Her intuitions were always right. She was basically a psychic, only more accurate. She walked into the bedroom, with her eyes closed and antennae twitching. Starting there, he followed Dib's path. She saw him going through the day like he was a ghost.

"He woke up and read your note. He is smiling and changing into clothes."

She followed the ghost into the other room.

"He's going to get something to eat in the- Oh, someone is at the door. He thinks that you're surprising him. He runs to the door and doesn't like the intruder!"

Heidi was holding her head tight and she began to strain. Zim paniced.

"WHO! WHO IS IT AT THE DOOR!"

"I CAN'T SEE! DIB JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT! HE'S GETTING DRAGGED OUT THE DOOR! DIB!"

Heidi fell to her knees. She looked up tearfully at Zim.

"I...I lost the trail. He was kidnapped. I'm sorry!"

"No, Dib hadn't, no, he coundn't be, but he was. Hd had been so mean and here it was that His poor Dib was kidnapped. He ran out the door and called his staff.

"General Paxston, how may I be of servicemy tallest."

"SOUND THE ALARM MY MATE DIB HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"YES SIR!"

General Paxston quickly sounded the alarm and soldiers poured in.

"This is a serious emergency! The tallest's mate has been kidnapped. Scope the area NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

The soldiers began to sweep the streets. Zim ran to the overseer tower to watch with baited breath for any news.

"Please, just be ok Dib."

Somewhere in the center of the city, Millie ducked into her home with a body, unnoticed by the soilders who were starting to file down the streets.

*******Later with Dib*******  
Dib slowly came out of unconsciousness and groaned at the pain that hit him. Hid whole body was sore, especially his neck. He rubbed the tender spot and sat up. When he finally managed to open his eyes he blanched. He was in a small, dirty cell in what appeared to be a dungeon. How did he get into these situations? Did he ever wake up in a normal place? A cackling broke him from his thoughts. Millie approached the cage with her hands behind her back and a smkle on her face.

"Good Morning Dib! I'm so glad that you're finally awake! I thought I had killed you. You did sleep for three days straight."

She came up to the bars and sighed.

"Oh why did he choose you? You are such a hideous species, and you've gotten fat too."

Dib let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. She didn't know that he was with smeet. She thought he was only fat. He worried over what could of happened to the little one within him had she known of its existance. He tried to move towards her only to immediately be yanked back down. Dib found the cause to be chains that currently tied him to his spot on the cold, concrete floor. Millie cackled again.

"Sorry sweety, I hope you're comfy cause you will be here for quite a while."

"Zim will come for me! You'll be sorry!"

Millie's smile only widened.

"Why would he do that after you broke his heart."

Dib looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well according to the note you left Zim, you tricked him into thinking you loved him so you could get revenge when you ran away and broke his heart."

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!"

Dib quieted down and sat in silence. Poor Zim, he would be so heartbroken. He knew that if what Millie said was true, then Zim would not be coming for him. But hey, there was still hope. Heidi knew about his secret. She knew how much he loved Zim and the smeet underneath what was left of his sweat shirt. He wasn't going to let this crazy bitch win. He would live for his baby!

"I'm not gonna give up!"

"Good, maybe you'll last longer than others before you."

Dib was lucky that he had his smeet to keep him going. Without it, Dib may have given up long before now. The poor boy had endured so much pain and tourture. He'd made sure that all his food and energy had gone to his smeet. Along with the starvation, Dib was injured often. Several new cuts and scars marred his sickly pale flesh. Dib had the will to continue, but his body couldn't go on like this forever. It had been one month since he had seen Zim. He fell asleep, once again crying. Heidi, please guide him.

******* Dream*******  
Dib was floating in a black abyss with a bluish glow to it. It was almost like something that he'd seen in his telescope back on earth. He floated peacefully for a while before he heard someone faintly calling his name. Zim?! No, it was a girl. She sounded so desperate. Why was the voice so familiar. A blue eyed figure appeared in the darkness.

"Heidi?"

She turned to him and her eyes lit up. She bound towards him and gripped him in a tight hug.

"Dib, I'm so glad I found you finally. Zim is worried sick! He has barely eaten, slept, or done anything other than search for you since you left."

Dib's poor heart broke hearing this.

"I didn't run away! I was-"

"-kidnapped. We know. I figured that part out. Now I need you to tell me where you are. Are you hurt?"

"I'm pretty banged up and I'm not sure where I am. Millie-"

Heidi hissed.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT BITCH! Dib hun, please tell me anything you can about the room you're in."

"It's cold, dark, concrete, some kind of torture room it looks like. Millie is here alot."

"Is there a purple symbol above the door?!"

"Yes, why-"

"I know where you are! Hang on hun, we'll be there soon!"

Just then, a large bang resounded through the darkness. Dib felt himself being pulled from the dream.

"It's Millie PLEASE HURRY!"

Dib woke from a slap to the face. Millie stood over him. She yanked him up from the floor and tossed him into the corner. Dib subconsciously protected his stomache. He cringed as she raised her hand.

*******Elsewhere*******  
Heidi flung up from her bed. Scarlet looked at her bright face with curiousity.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I know where Dib is!"

Scarlet sprung up and ran after Heidi towards the watch tower where Zim currently was. The two burst into the room moments later, out of breath. Zim looked over at the disturbance. Heidi ran to him.

"ZIM! I know where Dib is!"

Zim sprang up and began yelling orders.

"GET ZIM THE ELITE TEAM WE ARE GOING TO-"

Heidi provided the location.

"Invader Millie's house, in the inner ring."

"MILLIE!"

Zim growled loudly as his eyes glowed red. If he got his hands on that girl! Zim and the team moved out quickly and arrived not much later at Millie's residence. He knocked loudly on the door.

******* With Dib*******

Before Milie could land another blow, a loud knock rang out in the dark room. Millie pulled away from her bleeding victim and headed out of the room and to the door. Outside, Zim stood waiting. Millie smiled at him warmly.

"Oh hello Zim! Would you like to-"

Millie was cut off as two soldiers grabbed and restrained her. She screamed and struggled.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Zim got up in her face and growled.

"For harming my mate you have commited a crime against your nation punishable by torture then death."

Millie screamed and cried as she was dragged away. Zim quickly looked to Heidi for Dib's whereabouts. Heidi closed her eyes and placed here first two fingers to her temples. She began walking quickly to a hallway. She stopped abruptly at one of the doors.

"He's in here!"

Zim burst into the room and began his frantic search. A movement from the cell in the corner caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, Zim nearly vomited. Dib laid curled up in the cell's corner, bruised, bleeding, and starved. Zim threw open the door and ran to hug the small boy. Dib looked up and smiled at Zim. Zim picked the boy up and carried him to the cruiser. Heidi and Scarlet gasped at him as he was carried past them. Zim was quick to get Dib to the hospital area. Zim set him down as an array of docters quickly scrambled to examine him. Zim looked at Dib's stomach. Though his ribs showed, his belly stuck out slightly. Zim worried that maybe he had some kind of cancer or growth. After about an hour everything calmed down and all but one doctor left. Dib was bandaged and hooked to a few machines. Zim confronted the doctor on Dib's condition.

"How is my Dib-love?"

"Dib and the smeetling are fine. He can leave tomorrow if he's up to it."

Zim froze.

"Smeetling?"

"Yes, He's about...two months along. Congrats!"

The smiling doctor clapped him on the back and left the room. Zim still stood stunned. Dib was two months pregnant with smeet. HIS smeet. He was going to be a parent. His child. Zim's face broke out into a huge grin. He walked over to his mate and brushed his bangs lovingly. How had he gotten so lucky. Dib began to stir. He peeled his eyes open and blinked away the blurriness in his vision. Zim was the first thing he saw. he hugged him as tightly as he could. Zim purred and stroked his mate's back.

"The doctor said that you and the smeet are fine."

Dib blanched and hurriedly pulled away.

"Z.Z..Zim are you mad at-mmpf!"

Zim had pulled Dib into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away and set his head and hands against Dib's stomach, and began to rub it lovingly.

"How could I hate my loving mate who is giving me the honor of bearing my smeet?"

Dib was almost in tears, he was so happy. Zim pressed his stalk against his belly and purred soothingly. Zim felt a small bump against his cheek and Dib gasped excitedly.

"DID YOU FEEL THAT! IT KICKED!"

Zim smiled and nodded to his mate who now had infact started crying in joy. Zim wiped away the tears and gave him a quick peck. Dib giggled and wiped his eyes again.

"Damn hormones, making me emotional."

Zim hugged him tightly.

"I think I can live with that."

Dib curled up against Zim and fell asleep with both of their hands wrapped around his stomach.

******* Present Day*******

"Father!"

Zim shook out of his thoughts to stare at the small boy who tugged on his arm. He was green skinned and had stalks and a PAK like all the other Irken children. There were a few key things that showed he was different. His head was covered in a mess of black hair, he had four clawed fingers intead of three, and his eyes were white with magenta irises. Zim smiled down at him.

"Sorry Tai, father was just thinking about the past."

Tai tugged Zim up and back into the house. He was pulled into the child's room and was handed a book.

"Read this one. Daddy said it's your turn."

Zim sat next to the boy in his tiny bed and laughed amused at his son.

"Really now? Well than he's probably right."

After the story was over, Zim closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Tai was fast asleep. Zim tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving. He left the five year-olds door open just a crack. He quickly changed before removing his ring and crawling into bed next to his mate. Dib sighed as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tai's in bed asleep."

"Good"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

It was quiet only for about two minutes before Dib shifted towards Zim.

"Zim?"

"Yes Dib love?"

"...I'm pregnant.."

FIN 


End file.
